Until very recently, the intimate connection between oral and systemic health has been poorly understood and largely ignored. However, a formidable body of evidence now makes clear that oral maladies such as periodontitis are closely associated with disorders affecting the whole body, such as cardiovascular disease, Type II diabetes, and preterm delivery.